Where Were You?
by Miss Peg
Summary: SEASON FOUR EPISODE ONE SPOILERS! NAOMI. There was a question that most people asked when something big happened. A bit of a missing scene/Naomi's thoughts mix. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but series 4 is looking AMAZING!**

**Author Notes: So I wanted to wait til after I'd seen episode one again...but the idea came to me, wouldn't disappear. So I had to write. And here we are, right now. Haha.**

**If you didn't notice the warning THIS CONTAINS SEASON FOUR SPOILERS!!!**

There was a question that most people asked when something big happened, like 'where were you the day Princess Diana died?' or 'what were you doing when you found out about September 11th?' At Roundview, the question was 'what were you doing when the girl jumped?'. There were a few people who said fell, some who said committed suicide, but the question had the same meaning.

Naomi remembered it clearly. The club was full, people all over the place dancing, kissing, fighting. Naomi's mouth, for the most part, was attached to Emily's, like it seemed to be a lot. At least before. When it happened, Naomi had been looking at Emily, smiling at her. There was only a couple of days left before college started again, before she had to spend time without Emily once more. She was making up for it, they both were. So she looked at her features, taking in each inch of Emily's face like it was the last time she was going to see her. Until out of the corner of her eye there was movement, more movement than anyone had expected. She tilted her head, looked past that red hair and found her eyes fixed on the girl as she travelled, almost in slow motion, down to earth. In that moment, as Naomi watched, her eyes landed on the girl's outfit, the girl's hair, the girl's (bare feet). She knew then that everything was going to change, that her life and everything in it would probably be very different. That maybe, when she thought about remembering everything about Emily like it was her last chance, she was right.

Emily turned away after it happened, started to shake and cry. Naomi couldn't turn away, couldn't keep her eyes off the girl she had met before. She shook too, it was a shock, in more ways than one. She'd seen a dead body before; her grandmother at her funeral. But she was clean, dressed nicely and didn't have a pool of blood spilling from her head. Red hair tickled her chin, Emily's hands wrapping round her, searching for comfort. She gave it, of course she gave it. Emily was upset, sobbing against her shoulder. She tried to focus on that, tried to think about Emily and no one else. She couldn't. That girl. She was still in her mind. Would probably now always be fixed on the back of her brain.

'Naomi,' Cook's voice was small, not like Cook at all. She gripped the edges of Emily's top, needing to squeeze something, too afraid she'd squeeze Emily too tightly if she didn't focus.

'Naomikins,' Cook called out again, his voice still low and quiet. She felt tears sting her whole head. Her eyes filling, her cheeks flushing, a lump painful in the back of her throat. She couldn't speak. She just stared at him, said all she needed to in her expression.

'I'm going home,' Cook muttered, an agreeable nod the only real communication between them.

Eventually Katie appeared beside them, her make up brighter than it had been. Naomi noted the duller smudges underneath, bit her lip to stop her worries from showing.

'You alright?' Katie asked, her eyes constantly darting back to the spot where a group of people were busy tending to the girl's body. Naomi reached up with a hand, let it land on Katie's shoulder for a moment before pulling it away again. Why was she being the strong one? Why couldn't _she _sob in someone's arms for once? She bit harder into the inside of her lip, didn't stop until she tasted blood.

'Walk me home?!' Katie half asked, half demanded.

They both knew Emily would be staying at hers, sleeping in her bed, the two of them together. It had been that way often, more than often. She nodded, couldn't find any words as she wrapped her arm around Emily's shaking shoulder and guided her from the club.

They wouldn't go there again, she decided. Expected no one would want to go there again. Not from their group of friends anyway.

'Why?' Emily whispered, sat between Naomi and Katie in the back of the taxi. Her voice was painfully shaking, making Naomi's heart ache. She hated how much it was effecting them all, defeating them. They didn't know the girl, none of them knew the girl. Except _her_, except _Cook_. _No_. She pushed the thought aside, chewed on her lip, regretted biting it earlier.

'I heard someone say something about drugs,' Katie muttered, her tone almost as depleted as Emily's.

Naomi's fingers began to shake, she pulled them out of Emily's grasp, guilt riding up inside her. Ten fold when she caught the look on Emily's face. She needed Naomi to comfort her. She rested her head against Emily's shoulder, felt Emily's breath hit her face as it turned to rest back against her own. She felt Emily's lips press into her skin, her tongue sliding ever so slightly into her mouth. She kissed back because there wasn't much else to do.

'Can you not?' Katie moaned. 'I know it's been a crap night, but do you have to? I well don't want to throw up right now and that girl brought me well close.'

Emily pulled her lips away, continued to rest her face beside Naomi's. It was enough, Naomi decided. They didn't need much else. They just needed to be beside each other until the feeling ended, until the shock was over. She turned her head, noticed Katie staring off into space out the window.

'I have a sofa in my room,' she muttered.

Katie looked shocked, like she hadn't expected Naomi to talk. 'What?'

'No point you being on your own,' Naomi replied, wondering why those were her first words since. Something simple, easy. Something that didn't involve thinking too much.

Katie didn't say anything at first, until her voice came out clouded by tiny sobs. 'Thanks.'

**Please Review! :-)**


End file.
